Lettres de Saint Valentin
by Ptite Mac
Summary: 5 lettres à l'occasion de la fête des amoureux....
1. Chapter 1

Lettre n°1 : Ricardo à Gabi.

Sweetheart,

Je t'écris à l'occasion de cette Saint-Valentin que j'espère, non que je sais, être exceptionnelle. Je n'ai pas de problème majeur à dire « Je t'aime », encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, mais je sais aussi qu'il m'arrive parfois de commettre des erreurs, alors j'ai pensé que mettre par écrit les sentiments que j'ai à ton égard était une preuve irréfutable et intemporel de mon amour pour toi.

Je t'aime Gabriella Martinez, et j'espère pouvoir te le dire et te le montrer pendant encore très longtemps, toute une vie par exemple….

Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ton chevalier servant, Ricardo Torres


	2. Chapter 2

Lettre n°2 : Gabi à Ricardo.

Cher Ricardo,

Voici une lettre pour toi, pour te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je tenais à te dire que tu es l'homme qui a changé ma vie et pour cela je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Tu es doux, attentif et aimant et je réalise à quel point je suis chanceuse de t'avoir.

J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon de pouvoir aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Je t'aime Ricardo. Merci.

J'espère que tu apprécieras notre soirée car un cadeau t'est destiné, mais pour cela il va falloir attendre la fin de cette soirée et de voir si tu as été bien sage. (Ce dont je ne doute pas)

Bonne Saint-Valentin Ricardo.

Tendres baisers.

Gabi


	3. Chapter 3

Lettre n°3 : Gabi à Antonio.

Antonio,

Je me doute bien que de recevoir une lettre, de moi, pour la Saint-Valentin, oui parce que c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit, doit te surprendre, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne pas t'écrire.

Je sais que pour un prêtre ça n'est pas chose courante, mais soyons francs je ne t'ai jamais vu comme tel. Tout le problème est là n'est-ce pas ?!

Une partie de moi s'en veut pour tout ça, de te mettre dans cette situation, de ne pas être tout à fait honnête avec Ricardo, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer les choses autrement.

Je t'aime, c'est un fait indéniable comme celui que tu m'aimes également. Et aujourd'hui, en cette occasion spéciale, j'aimerai que l'on se retrouve, rien que toi et moi, sans les tensions qui nous habite d'ordinaire. Si tu en es d'accord, saches que je t'attendrai sur la jetée au coucher du soleil pour une Saint-Valentin un peu spéciale.

Tendres baisers.

Ta Gabi


	4. Chapter 4

Lettre n°4 : Antonio à Gabi.

Gabi,

Gabi. Gabi. Gabi. T'écrire en cette occasion me paraissait être une bonne idée mais je ne voyais pas le défi qui se dressait devant moi.

Les lettres d'amour ne sont pas particulièrement le fort des hommes et encore moins le mien. En allant sur la plage aujourd'hui, partout où je regardais des couples amoureux s'y trouvaient et je me suis dit que j'étais également un homme amoureux, peu importait à quel point c'était mal. Je veux, par cette lettre, laissé une preuve écrite de mes sentiments pour toi. Pour ne pas qu'ils puissent être ignorés, comme nous le faisons habituellement. Depuis ce matin je ne fais que penser à ça, redonner corps et vie à ce que nous avons partagé une seule et unique fois.

Sois ma Valentine pour un soir et une nuit.

J'aimerai qu'on puisse s'offrir une parenthèse, oublier qui nous sommes, n'être plus qu'un homme et une femme amoureux. Même si tout cela n'est pas très réaliste, j'aimerai quand même qu'on puisse se parler, partager ces petites choses qui me font tenir, car c'est dur, dur de te voir avec lui et parfois dur d'être un serviteur de Dieu.

S'il te plait Gabi.

Tu me manques. Je t'aime et ne pas pouvoir te le dire librement me blesse d'une façon que je ne soupçonnais même pas.

A toi, pour toujours.

Antonio


	5. Chapter 5

Lettre n°5 : Francesca à Antonio.

Mon très cher Antonio,

Vous devez bien vous demander ce que moi, Francesca Vargas, peux bien trouver à vous écrire pour la Saint-Valentin ! N'est-ce pas Mon Père !!?

Et bien c'est très simple ! Je veux vous souhaiter une très bonne Saint-Valentin. Pourquoi ?! Parce que vous êtes peut-être un prêtre mais vous n'en êtes pas moins un homme, un homme amoureux qui plus est !

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je veux faire amende honorable pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire, à vous particulièrement. Je sais qu'une simple lettre ne peut pas tout effacer mais j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait peut-être vous aider.

J'ai un conseil à vous donner si vous me le permettez. On ne vit qu'une fois, alors laissez-vous vivre !! Même si ce n'est que l'espace d'une soirée. Vous le méritez. Réfléchissez-y. Je sais que moi je le ferai. Et dites à Gabi qu'elle ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a, à une époque j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !

Bonne Saint-Valentin Antonio.

Francesca Vargas


End file.
